


The Source of All Things

by UrshannaWoodbau13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrshannaWoodbau13/pseuds/UrshannaWoodbau13
Summary: A blast from Carmilla's past returns, in dire need of her trust and her help. Two things Carmilla is rightfully hesitant to give.





	1. Canada: Present Day

**Author's Note:**

> *note: this is a story with preexisting characters and storylines unaltered but including new characters.*

The Source Of All Things

 

*     *     *     *     *  
Breathe  
*     *     *     *     *  
Urshanna took a deep breath to steady herself for the extremely difficult situation that was about to take place. She had lived a millennia, laid waste to any creature foolish enough to stand against her. There wasn't much for a being such as herself to fear. But now, at this very moment, the mere thought of standing face to face with Mircalla again left her absolutely petrified.  
"I have my work cut out for me." she thought. It would be difficult enough convincing the vampire she meant no harm let alone the idea that Urshanna meant to protect her at all costs.  Up until recently it was better, safer for everyone that Urshanna stay away. Knowing that Carmilla was happy was more than enough reason to keep her distance. But the visions changed everything. Urshanna clamped her eyes shut against tears and the horrifying images that threatened her sanity.  
"I don't have time for this!" She growled. She steadied her resolve and once more peered out into the darkness to the house she had been contemplating for the last hour. The uncharacteristically modern facade would have been amusing under different circumstances. It reminded Urshanna of something one might see in the pages of Architectural digest with it's sharp lines, asymmetric levels, and offset ecru and walnut scheme of the second and third floors. A perfectly laid wall of thin grey stone made up the lower level and half of the pristinely tended back yard was taken up by one of those luxurious rectangular inground pools where the water always looked like it was going to spill over the edge. While it wasn't the brooding, gothic mansion Urshanna expected Mircalla to call home, the extravagance of it all had her name written all over it. The immense windows were most certainly not her idea. But at the moment none of that mattered. There was no time for musing. No choice but steal into this beautiful home to disturb the sleeping human and the restless vampire inside.  
*     *     *     *     *  
Common Reaction  
*     *     *     *     *  
Laura shifted underneath the safety of the cool bedsheets, sensing the absence of her lover curled up next to her.  
"Carm?" she pouted. She peeled her eyes open, searching the dark room.  Carmilla stood at the bedroom window, her deceivingly delicate hand parting the curtains just enough for her to search the night. Even in her sleepy haze Laura could tell the vampire was uneasy.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Laura asked a tone of concern in her voice. Carmilla shook her head as if not wanting to be distracted.  
"Carm, you have been tense and weird all week. Don't think I haven't noticed you've stayed awake every night this week. I know you're a vampire but . . ."  
Carmilla's entire body tensed as she quickly cut Laura off.  
"We have to go. Now. Get dressed. I'll pack." Carmilla was already flashing back and forth between dressers and closets. Clothing flew about the room like some kind of fashion minded poltergeist.  
Laura sat up quickly, confused and more than a little alarmed.  
"What the hell are you . . . it's three am. Will you just st . . ."  
Her breath caught in her throat as Carmilla was suddenly two inches from her face which was now cupped in the vampire's hands.  
"Laura please. I will explain everything later but right now I need you to trust me and do what I ask."  
Carmilla's eyes were wide and glassy. Laura nodded, mouth slightly agape as she tried to comprehend the terror etched across her lover's face.   
"Good. Because if anything happens to me I need you to run. Run and don't stop. Do you understand?!"  
Laura shook her head incredulously as a silky voice interrupted her racing thoughts.  
"That really won't be necessary."  
*     *     *     *     *  
You're Uninvited  
*     *     *     *     *  
Laura would have jumped at the sudden realization that they were no longer alone if Carmilla hadn't already picked her up and moved her to the window in the time it took to consider blinking.  She was now wedged between the vampire and the window, presumably a stategic move to keep Laura as close to an exit as possible.  
"Leave. Now." Carmilla snarled. Laura was startled at first by the ferocity of her lover's voice,and then even more so by the stark contrast of the stranger's as they spoke.  
"I know this is hard for you to believe but I don't mean either of you any harm. But I need you to hear me. You are both in danger and we haven't much time." Their tone and demeanor were warm. "Almost loving." Laura thought to herself. And there was  something eerily familiar about it. Her curiosity won out as she edged around Carmilla to get a better look. The creature in the doorway appeared human enough at first glance but Laura knew better. She was visually arresting to say the least. About the same height as Carmilla but of a much stockier build. There was something animalistic in the way her muscles cut through her faded t-shirt and jeans. Her tanned skin had an otherworldly glow. Her brown hair was tied back in a small bun with a thick strip of shimmering grey that had fallen loose to one side the creature's face.  
Just then their eyes met and Laura was astounded by the icy blue orbs that stared back at her.  
"It's like a Siberian husky and Joan Jett had a love child." Laura mused.  
The creature cocked her head in an almost comical curiosity. Carmilla was quick to notice the exchange and bristled with seething wrath as she moved to block their view of each other.  
"I would rather die a thousand times then listen to anything have to say!"  
Urshanna felt herself sink for a moment. Her voice held a hint of desperation.  
"Carmilla, I beg of you, please. You have have no idea what's coming."  
"You are leaving my home one way or another. I will fight you if I have to."  
In that moment Urshanna felt the air around her shift as yet another person appeared in the room.  
"Allow me to remedy the situation sis" Maddie hissed. Carmilla and Laura stood dumbstruck as the two vanished in a puff of black smoke.  
*     *     *     *     *  
I Hate You So Much Right Now  
*     *     *     *     *  
Urshanna roared in desperate frustration as she found herself in a cavernous mud pit she rightly assumed was miles away from Carmilla.  
"MADDIIIEEEE!!!!"  
" I'm glad to see your temperament has improved." Maddie quipped. "You should have kept your promise. You've caused my sister enough pain. I'm not too keen on you dropping by to slice open old wounds. I would have thought after all this time, this ridiculous obsession of yours would have sputtered out. It's pathetic really."  
"You need to take me back NOW." Urshanna ordered. Maddie cackled.  
"Oh sure thing Mother of Wolves. Your every wish is my command." She said bowing. Urshanna blew the stone wall behind her apart with her fist. "I don't want to fight you Matska but I will if I have to!"  
Maddie screeched with delight. "Well darling if you insist."  
*     *     *     *     *


	2. Pennsylvania: Six Months Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey just a quick note. I try my best not to put out anything that might retraumatize or trigger a person. Alas no one is perfect so I'm leaving this note for Chapter 2. This chapter includes some language indicative of gay bashing. While it is brief, reader discretion is still advised.

6 Months Earlier

 

* * * * *  
When Worlds Collide  
* * * * *

In a relatively unassuming town in Pennsylvania, on a chilly night in October, is where our story begins. Well, this part of it anyway. The real beginning I'm saving for a surprise reveal later on. Because our story spans many years and includes a vast array of colorful characters, but this in my not so humble opinion is the perfect place to start.  
Now where was I? Oh yes, Pennsylvania, October. All crackling leaves and pumpkin spice everything. On this particular night, a rather reputable doctor of the mind (or a baby giraffe in designer clothes and hipster glasses for you more visually inclined folks) was just locking up her office for the night. She had been working late. It was now midnight and sky was devoid of moon or stars.  The darkness was almost tangible. It was the kind of night that unnerved most people. But the doctor was different. I would even go so far as to say she was special.  Delving into the recesses of the inner mind made one less apprehensive of the bogeyman hiding in the shadows or the monster under the bed. The irony of all this is most assuredly not lost.  
     While not scaring easily is normally an admirable quality, sometimes it makes one a bit too complacent. As the doctor finished locking up she paused, overwhelmed by the strangest sensation, one she had experienced several times throughout the course of her day. It felt as if she were being watched, no, more like studied . It was accompanied by the oddest sense of comfort.  She shook off the feeling and turned to make the short walk to her car. She had only taken a few steps, her feet making pleasant clicking noises on the pavement, when a large, meaty looking man stepped out of the shadows to block her path. 

(Not to worry, this asshole won't be taking up too much space in our tale.)

    "You need to stop stickin your nose in matters that don't concern you bitch." he growled. 

(Honestly, the total lack of finesse is just appalling.)

    The doctor stopped abruptly, her senses on high alert.  She immediately recognized the man as the husband of one of her patients. He was dangerous, often resorting to extreme violence to get his way. The good doctor had only days ago convinced the woman to press charges for his latest tantrum and go into hiding. The fact that the useless meat sack was now standing in front of her meant he managed to make bail. "America's tax dollars at work" she thought as the man stepped towards her.  
"Now you're gonna tell me where you stashed my wife little girl. And then I'm gonna teach you a lesson in staying in your fuckin place."  
Now this is where things get interesting folks. You see this wasn't a party of two. Oh sure, the poster boy for reverse evolution had been waiting for our lovely heroine for about two hours, but someone . . .something else was watching. Had been watching for a while. Lurking in the shadows. Studying. Waiting for just the right moment to make their presence known. It would seem that this sudden turn of events would have forced their hand and it almost did. The man grabbed the doctor's arm in an attempt to drag her away. The creature in the shadows moved to intervene but was pleasantly surprised by what happened next. The doctor twisted easily out of his grip and kicked a long slender leg out in front of her with concentrated  force. Her foot hit it's mark with incredible accuracy, the pointed toe of her shoe having the desired effect as it smashed into the man's groin. As her would be attacker fell to his knees in pain, she shuffled backwards with the agility of an experienced martial artist. She reached into the pocket of her long peacoat to retrieve her phone, keeping a watchful eye on the man who was already recovering and moving to stand.  
"You fuckin dyke bitch! You're gonna pay for that!"  
She knew she might have to make a break for the office. Still, she glanced down at her phone prepared to dial when a low, guttural growl made her freeze. She looked up to find the man had indeed made it to his feet and was now frozen in place, his mouth agape, fear and confusion plastered across his face. There, betwixt the dumbfounded meatsack and the awestruck beauty (wink), stood a wolf larger than either had probably ever seen. The doctor couldn't help but marvel at the terrifying magnificence of this creature. The black, white, and silver of it's fur bristling in perfect clarity. It was as if the arrival of this mythic beast brought with it some mystical blanket of high def magic. (Too much?)  
Every detail was magnified and yet somehow remained undistorted. The woman ran her eyes over the taut muscles of the animal. She felt that same eerily familiar feeling wash over her as the wolf's icy blue eyes pierced her own. She barely had  time to ponder the absurdity of the situation when it turned back and sprung on the man in a fury. The doctor was over taken with equal parts fear and confusion as a whirlwind of fur and human spun in the air. A single scream rent the night but was cut short with a sickening crunch. As the ruckus came to an abrupt end, the doctor was not at all surprised to see the man splayed out on the ground, sharp gleaming teeth clenched firmly around his neck. Wet gurgling sounds sputtered from his mouth.  The creature once again locked eyes with the doctor before making it's departure. She could see the devilish intent in it's now glowing orbs. It was spoken quite clearly without a sound. Watching it drag the man into the shadows, the words sounded her head. "I'm going to take my time with this one. His suffering will be long." 

*     *     *     *     *     *     *  
This Shit Will Fuck You Up  
* * * * * * *

Thump thump. Thump thump

A dark beauty raven hair and eyes to match clutched at her chest in horror.

Thump thump.

She yelled out to some invisible force but her words were muffled as if spoken under water.

Thump thump

Blood raged in her veins with such intensity it threatened to rip her apart. 

Thump thump.

It permeated the air. It captivated the senses. She could taste it. Oh gods she could taste it!  
*     *     *     *     *  
My Curse  
* * * * *

Urshanna tore through her sheets as consciousness was violently restored. Pain slashed into her brain like a hot knife. With eyes clenched shut she let out an unsteady breath trying to regain her focus.  Trying to force away the pain. And the taste of violet and licorice still lingering on her tongue.  
*     *     *     *     *  
The Chain  
* * * * *

Catherine gasped loudly and jolted upright.  She clutched at the soaked nightclothes clinging to her chest as it swelled with the force of her labored breathing.  Her head was swimming.  The strange events from only a few hours before and now this.  This dark visceral fairytale thrown up from her subconscious.  It still hung over her waking senses. She swallowed, pressed her tongue deliberately against the roof of her mouth, making circles, searching. *bitter like . . . black licorice and . . . some kind of . . . flower?"  
*     *     *     *     *


	3. Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been posting summaries but a lot happens in this chapter. Action, secrets, aaaaaannnnnd things get a lil sexy.

*     *     *     *     *  
Bodies  
*     *     *     *     *

Urshanna and Maddie charged each other at the same time.  They crashed into a fluid mass of flesh and clothing, emitting an unearthly harmony of high pitched screeching and low menacing growls.  Urshanna's hands quickly tore into flesh and ridiculously expensive fabric. Maddie snatched her opponent's hair. She yanked backwards with teeth bared moving to latch onto Urshanna's neck . Urshanna countered with a punch to the face that would send a human's head flying.

The rest was a blur of bodies flashing in all directions. It soared up to the cavernous ceiling sending dirt and debris  cascading to the floor like some hellish snowfall. It remained suspended for a few cacophonous moments before catapulting to the ground. They crashed to the ground in a deafening explosion mud and stone and remained there wrestling for dominance.  Maddie smiled victoriously as she pinned Urshanna down. She kissed her forcefully on the mouth before rearing up like a viper to strike.  Urshanna twisted her neck at a deathly unnatural angle and sunk her teeth into Maddie's arm, wrenching her head from side to side like a wild dog. Maddie howled like a banshee but Urshanna sent her flying in the other direction with a kick to the chest before she had time to react. She landed several feet away and now both stood at the ready, leaning forward, ready to pounce.  Urshanna held her ground for another moment before sheathing her weapons. She eyed Maddie carefully taking the opportunity to appreciate every inch of her at the same time. Even covered in dry earth, she was still a dazzling sight to behold. She towered over Urshanna. An ebony goddess wrapped in leather coutoure, raven hair flowing wildly down her back with such sheen, it glinted dark of the cave.  She held herself with an elegance that Tyra Banks would envy, giving the term black girl magic a whole new meaning. Urshanna made to speak. She was pretty sure the fight was over but her eyes still glowed a fierce neon blue.  
"Are you gonna hear me out?"  
Maddie bowed obnoxiously and sat on a nearby boulder. Urshanna couldn't help but smirk as she ran a thumb over her bloodstained lip, sliding it into her mouth teasingly.  
"You still taste like Morocco." she cooed through glinting teeth.  
"And you're still as infuriatingly unpredictable as ever . " Maddie shot back.  
"I certainly didn't come here with the express purpose of bitch slapping you all over Canada, but alas, here we are." Urshanna's tone was now clipped as she grew more impatient. " I wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't absolutely necessary. I'm trying to . . ."  
Maddie cut her off.  
"Trying to what?!  You disappear for centuries.  Not a word and then you just show up out of the blue and tell me you're not here to flay open old wounds? No . . ." Maddie smoothed out her wild mane of hair with a graceful sweep of both hands.  
"I don't buy it. Gods the way she acts around you! Mircalla has always been a bit more sensitive than the rest of us sure but there are exactly two people in the whole of existence who illicit that level of emotional response and Samantha Spade back there has more than proved her worth. . . despite some massive setbacks." Maddie feigned a gag at this last bit.  Urshanna would have laughed if she hadn't been growing more desperate with every second.  
"Matska, I know you have no reason to take my word for it but you really have no idea how in over your heads you are all about to be."  
Maddie's lips curled up into a delicious smile.  
"Well, I suppose we're both out of the loop then."  
Urshanna tensed.  
" You see, it's normally impossible to leave a mark on that gorgeous body of yours, but you were careless this time." Maddie lifted her hand up in front of her face as Urshanna glanced down at the thin tear in the side of her t-shirt.  
"I've always been curious." Maddie hissed as she lifted a blood tinged finger to her lips.  
"Matska don't!" The words had barely erupted from Urshanna's mouth before Maddie started screaming.  
*     *     *     * *

* * * * *  
The Red  
* * * * *

In the millisecond it took Urshanna to appear beside her, Maddie was already wailing so loudly the ground beneath them shook. Her eyes bulged in painful disbelief as both hands flew to her head. She entangled them in her hair and began pulling fiercely in opposite directions as if deliberately trying to rip her head in half. Urshanna could see that was the intention and grabbed Maddie's wrists crushing the bones beneath instantly. Maddie's screams intensified drowning out the sickening crunch. More debris began falling from the ceiling.  
"Mats c'mon. I need you to stop before you bring this place down on top of us. Focus on my voice."  
She could feel Maddie's bones healing themselves and moving back onto place as she spoke. She eased her grip a little.  
"Close your eyes Maddie. Close you eyes and follow my voice."  
Urshanna spoke in a deliberate, even tone. Maddie could feel it's pulse reverberating right through her. It was like a warm, numbing drone that slowly moved it's way through the pain tearing at her soul. The terrifying visions being sandblasted into her memory. Her eyes rolled back and her screams morphed into grunts as her body began to seize. Urshanna gently brought her down to the floor, holding firmly. Maddie cried out briefly before falling silent.  
"Shhh just stay with my voice. Nothing but my voice. Follow it back to me."  
The tension in Maddie's body slowly began to dissipate and the seizures finally ceased. Her eyes fluttered once more before settling closed.  
"That's it. I've got you." Urshanna whispered moving Maddie's disheveled hair from her face. Tears welled up in the corners of the vampires eyes. Urshanna bent and gently kissed them away.  
"I know you're not tryin to smudge your mascara girl." She feigned a laugh. Maddie squeezed her arm in acknowledgement before finally going limp. Urshanna sighed.  
"Mats. You never did know how to play fair."  
* * * * *

* * * * *  
Love Dump  
* * * * *

Urshanna sat propped against one of the walls of the cave, her microscopic eyes stealing glimpses of a world that most forget exists. Maddie lay motionless in a loose fetal position with her head in Urshanna's lap facing the darkness. She shifted slightly causing Urshanna to quickly lift her arm which had been loosely draped over her shoulder.  
"How long was I asleep?" She asked, her voice devoid of emotion.  
"About an hour longer than the 15 minutes you spent pretending to be asleep."  
Maddie was suddenly straddling Urshanna both hands wrapped around her neck. She bared down with so much force Urshanna could feel the stone crumble beneath her. She held Maddie's eyes but did nothing to fight her off.  
"Why?!" Maddie growled through gnashed teeth. Urshanna remained silent, still staring blankly ahead. Maddie bared down even harder before blinking slowly and shaking her head in confusion. She moved one hand to the wall to steady herself. Urshanna put her hands on Maddie's hips in case she lost consciousness again.  
"Take it easy! You're still not out of the water. Won't be for a while."  
Maddie steeled her resolve.  
"Why didn't you tell me? As long as we've . . .why would you keep this from me?"  
There were so many emotions flashing behind Maddie's eyes, Urshanna wasn't sure which one was winning out. She swallowed down her own ache.  
"It's my cross to bear Mats. You don't deserve that. I know you feel betrayed but I swear to you I never meant for . . ." Maddie pulled her into a violent kiss before she could finish. Urshanna's eyes widened in surprise as Maddie's tongue curled around her own. She dug her fingers into the vampire's hips and smashed their faces together. She knew there was absolutely no time for this and for a second she didn't care. Maddie sucked on her bottom lip, tugging on it with her teeth. Not wanting a replay of the previous two hours, Urshanna hooked one hand under Maddie's chin, forcing her jaw apart with thumb and forefinger before forcing her away.  
"Ok. Clearly my blood has parted you from your senses." Urshanna husked keeping a hand planted firmly on Maddie's chest.  
"The world as I know it just fell away in a matter of seconds, I needed a way to bring the earth back under my feet." Maddie said nonchalantly as she shoved Urshanna backward. Her face grew more serious.  
"And I just wanted to." She added quickly. "Because you were telling the truth. All this time, the things you did. You destroyed yourself . . . you weren't trying to hurt her. You were trying to save her."  
Urshanna searched Maddie's eyes.  
"Exactly how much did you see?"  
"Enough." Maddie replied quickly. "Gods how many times has she . . ." She couldn't say the words. She didn't have to.  
"Too many." Urshanna stared off into nothingness. She couldn't stop the tears forming or the pain from creeping into her face. "You know I think I actually lost count?" She asked her voice full of bitterness. Maddie suddenly felt awkward. She wasn't the comforting type and even if she was, Urshanna was clearly beyond comfort.  
"So what now? She's probably climbing up the walls. I wonder if she's tried to find us."  
Urshanna smirked. "And risk that delicious little cinnamon bun of hers? "  
Maddie clenched her jaw slightly.  
"Fair point." Urshanna eyed her suspiciously. The vampire threw her a quick side glance.  
"She is quite tantalizing." she mumbled under her breath. Urshanna let out a roar of laughter.  
"I'll tuck that away for later. We may need her help convincing your sister to put her claws away until this is over."  
"Well you convinced me easy enough." Maddie joked. Urshanna turned to face her abruptly.  
"Absolutely not!" She snapped. Maddie attempted to protest but Urshanna cut her off.  
"No Maddie." Her voice shook. "She can never know."  
Maddie's brow furrowed.  
"Fine. But I need more details. Those visions blasted through my head like lightning. There are still things I don't completely understand."  
Urshanna nodded.  
"Deal. For now let's get back. We've wasted entirely too much time."  
Maddie made to move but stumbled, laughing as Urshanna caught her.  
"Guess I'm still blood drunk."  
Urshanna sighed.  
"Guess this means I'm driving."  
* * * * *


	4. Pennsylvania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. Lots of character description.

Big Decisions  
*     *     *     *     *  
Catherine mulled over the previous night's events in her head as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror. As a psychologist it was in her nature to attribute anything otherworldly to some environmental stress or preexisting vulnerability. At least, that was the case until about six years ago a near apocalypse in Eastern Europe exposed the very real existence of all things paranormal. Even with all the new evidence, Catherine found it hard not to rationalize what had happened last night. It could have been just a regular, run of the mill wolf. Someone's pet or escaped zoo animal. Sure these things exist but why would a wolf monster bother taking time out of it's busy wolf schedule to rescue her. She couldn't make any sense of it and she was spending too much time trying. She smoothed out her short chestnut hair, always parted slightly to the side and tucked neatly behind the ears. Short but feminine. Professional and just the slightest bit intimidating. Never overtly masculine. She was nothing if not predictable. Her hazel eyes peered back at her through the chunky square rimmed glasses she had adjusted for the thousandth time that morning.  
"Ok." She thought to herself.  Last night was real. The dreams . . ." she paused for a moment, trying to push away the strange flavor still lingering on her tongue. "They were just dreams. That's going to have to do for now. " She couldn't be late after all. She had patients to see.  
*     *     *     *     *

*     *     *     *     *  
Black Betty  
*     *     *     *     *

Urshanna sat slumped on the edge of her bed ruffling through her already messy hair. She felt the numerous bits of metal attached to her ears clip her skin as she shook her head back and forth. Things were falling into place a bit differently than she had anticipated. The dream contagion was definitely an unanticipated occurrence. It had to mean something. She stood suddenly, grabbing her phone off the bedside table and throwing a quick sideways glance to the mirror as she walked towards the door.  "Yep." She said aloud. "That'll do." She shoved a pair of sunglasses onto her face.  
"Time to get my head shrunk."  
*     *     *     *     *

*     *     *     *     *  
Hallucinating  
*     *     *     *     *

Catherine sat perched on the edge of her desk glancing down at the dainty gold watch that hung loosely from her slim wrist. She preferred silver but her mother always insisted that gold looked better on her. She straightened up at the thought of her mother as if the woman could somehow chastise her from beyond the grave. "You must act like someone is watching even when no one is." She would always say. "We certainly aren't commoners after all." Catherine could never bring herself to think that way. As if her overrated mysterious breeding somehow made her better than other.  She checked her watch again. It was already noon and all three of her morning appointments were no shows. She was hoping her busy day would help keep her mind off the thoughts that kept creeping into her brain but that wasn't shaping up to be the case.  
The more she tried to rationalize the situation the more she went around in circles. Was it really a monster she had seen? Why did it save her? A monster with a conscience? Already on the hunt for a bite to eat? In the right place at the right time? Ok, that much was feasible, but what now? The man was probably lying dead somewhere, half eaten. Blood and fur stuck to his clenched hands. His face all twisted up in a permanent grimace of pain and terror.  
Catherine clamped both eyes shut. Her imagination was running away with her. It made sense. The stress of the situation would definitely plant specific images in her mind. It would also explain the completely ludicrous idea that the wolf had communicated with her telepathically. Or not.  
"Alright focus." She told herself. "You have some decisions to make."  
She could call the proper authorities. Catherine had always prided herself on doing things by the book. Maintaining boundaries. Not overstepping jurisdiction. Letting others take over when necessary. But this could make things difficult for her professionally. The police would have questions. She could believe most of  what happened last night, but they would be skeptical. Especially given her connection to the man. She let out a slow breath.  
" For now it's safer to do nothing."  
She glanced back down at her watch. Twelve thirty.  
"Damn it!"  
Catherine flung open her office door and stalked down the hall towards the front desk where her assistant was clacking away on her bright purple laptop. She had always marveled at how fast the young girl could type. Casey smiled brightly up at her as she approached. There was something exotic in her appearance. Her features seemed to fit perfectly into her heart shaped face. Her creamy complexion had a deep bronze tone that shimmered even without makeup. Catherine wasn't even sure she wore foundation. She had full rose colored lips and an adorably perfect nose. Her large eyes deep ochre pools. Her already striking brow was further accentuated by thick locks of golden blonde hair. It often hung loosely down her shoulders but Catherine caught a glimpse once of twice of the shaved head underneath. She could  clearly see Casey's well toned body through her form fitting clothing that just barely passed as business casual. Her smooth movements were indicative of someone who had danced everyday of her life. She was always warm and pleasant, but Catherine could never quite shake the feeling that the girl was studying her.  
"Are you alright Doctor McCay?"  
Casey's voice snapped her back to reality. She blushed at the thought that she might have been staring but her assistant's face held no sign of it.  
"I'm sorry. I must have spaced out there for a second."  
"That's ok." Casey smiled. "Did you need something?"  
" I just wanted to see if you had any info on the morning appointments."  
"No actually. It's so odd."  
Catherine sighed. "Yes it is."  
Casey frowned slightly but perked up as an idea struck her.  
"How bout a smoothie?" She asked leaning forward with a devilish grin on her face. Catherine felt herself get flushed.  
"Your next appointment isn't until three and I was gonna pop out and grab lunch anyway. What do ya say?"  
"Sure." Catherine laughed. "That would be great."  
"Excellent!" Casey almost hissed hopping off her swivel chair and slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. "Blueberry banana?"  
Catherine grinned cocking her head to the side. "Yeah . . .thanks."  
"Your welcome!" Casey shouted already halfway out the door.  
(She always seems to know what I want even before I do.) Catherine puzzled as she walked back to her office. She closed the door behind her and began leafing through some papers on her desk. In the now lonely quiet of her office her thoughts began to wonder. She didn't like to admit it but she sometimes got the feeling that Casey was attracted to her. The idea didn't make her entirely unhappy. She quickly felt a sense of shame. Even entertaining the notion was unprofessional not to mention inappropriate.  
"Stop it." She scolded herself. A silky voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Oh c'mon Doc. Live a little."  
*     *     *     *     *

Wait Another Day  
*     *     *     *     *

Casey sat staring down at her desk. The black paint had a smooth sheen she found oddly comforting. As a whole it was pleasantly minimalist. L shaped with thin legs for easy maneuvering. Catherine had the exact same model in her office but with a silver bottom and salt oak top. She had convinced the doctor to make the extra investment instead of hauling in the frighteningly large monster she inherited from her mother. Ok so maybe not convinced so much as hypnotized. Casey felt a stab of guilt. She could hear Catherine's breathing quicken ever so slightly as the woman nervously tapped her foot on the carpeted floor of her office. And the metal of her watch lightly scraping her skin as she was no doubt continuously checking her watch. She didn't like deceiving Catherine. It didn't seem fair. Her computer chimed alerting her to an incoming message. She looked up at the screen already knowing what it said.  
*Stop sulking and focus. I need you with me on this.*  
Casey sighed heavily.  
*This seems wrong Urshanna. I don't like how it makes me feel.*  
*I don't like this anymore than you. I want to believe that she's more than the family she was born into. You haven't been there taking phone calls for the past 5 years for personal growth. I can see that you care for her and I'm glad. Because you will see small changes that others might miss. There are still those who would seek to poison her mind. I don't want that for her. I want her with us.*  
*And I get all that, but did you have to scare the shit out of her?*  
*That was an unfortunate accident. Although to be honest it might have worked in my favor. She may not be so quick to think me mad when I tell her my story.*  
Casey laughed.  
*You are mad.*  
She heard Catherine's office door swing open, her sharp footsteps betraying her irritation.  
*You still with me?*  
Catherine appeared from around the corner. Casey smiled at the sight of her. She was tall and so slight of build she was almost waifish. Her short hair perfectly framed her beautifully pale face. Casey loved how her nose turned up ever so slightly when she smiled. The bright blue pencil skirt and white three quarter button down she was wearing hugged her in all the right places. Casey looked up to find Catherine's dark hazel eyes staring back at her. It was clear that the woman's mind was somewhere else. She dropped her shoulders in defeat.  
*Operation smoothie about to commence.*  
*     *     *     *     *


	5. Canada

*     *     *     *     *  
All About Waiting  
*     *     *     *     *

"Carm. Carm! Sweetie will you please stop? You are literally wearing a hole in the floor."  
Laura wasn't exaggerating. Ever since Maddie had disappeared with their apparently unwanted guest in a puff of black smoke, Carmilla had been pacing around the entire house at warp speed. Portions of the hardwood floors looked as if someone had taken a sander to them.  
"And quite frankly you're starting to make me dizzy."  
Carmilla came to a sudden stop in front of the smaller woman. She gently weaved her fingers through the hair at Laura's temple stopping to cradle the back of her head in her hand.  
"I'm sorry." Her voice shook as she let her hand slide down Laura's back before allowing it to hang back at it's normal position.  
"I don't like this. Maddie has been gone for four hours. She should have made some kind of contact by now. None of this makes any sense."  
"Carm what is this ?" Laura spread her hands out in front of her. "You've been weird for weeks and then this random person shows up and you go all witness protection on me."  
"She's not a person." Carmilla cut in bitterly.  
"Ok . . .well then what is she? You have got to give me something to go on here Carm. Because I have never seen you act like this."  
"Like what?"  
"Terrified!"  
They stood silent for a long moment. Carmilla broke the silence.  
"I need to get you out of here. Once you're safe I can try to find Maddie . . ."  
Laura shook her head furiously.  
"You're insane if you think . . ."  
"Laura please don't argue with me."  
"No you don't argue with me!" Laura barked. "Whatever fresh hell this is, you are not walking through it alone. Whatever happens we're gonna do it together. Isn't that what you told me in Styria?"  
Carmilla huffed at Laura using her words against her.  
"Besides, as weird as it sounds, I care what happens to Maddie too."  
A third voice broke in without warning.  
"Why Gidget, I do believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said about me."  
*     *     *     *     *

*     *     *     *     *  
Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf  
*     *     *     *     *

Laura and Carmilla both jumped.  
"Though, since it's the only nice thing you've said about me, I suppose that's not saying much."  
Laura let out a steady breath of relief. Maddie stood in the doorway, hanging drunkenly on Urshannas shoulder. Her long Amazonian arms were flung around her neck.  
"I can't imagine why that would be." Urshanna joked winking at Laura as Maddie elbowed her in the ribs. Carmilla growled moving to step in front of Laura.  
"God Carm, don't be such a buzzkill." Maddie slurred letting go of Urshanna and propping herself against the door frame.  
Carmilla glared back at her. (I've got to find a way to get Laura out of here.)  
Urshanna smiled.  
"I think I would prefer it if she stayed Mircalla. She's probably the only person here capable of talking any sense into you."  
She took a step forward and Carmilla flew at her, snarling loudly. Maddie rolled her eyes.  
"Here we go."  
Urshanna held Laura's eyes , her face devoid of emotion. She looked almost bored. Just as Carmilla reached striking distance, Urshanna effortlessly sent her flying across the room, smashing into a heavy oak dresser. The force rattled the walls. Laura made to charge but hesitated at the look of sadness that flickered across the creature's face. Carmilla lay crumpled in a heap on the floor. All thoughts of her personal well being immediately left Laura's mind as she began stalking across the room. Maddie watched in smirking fascination as Urshanna closed the distance, mirroring Laura's every step. Both refused to break the staring contest they were now engaged in.  
"I really didn't want to do that. I havent had the chance to properly introduce myself what with all the get out of my house and aparating into caves. I'm Urshanna. And you are the famous Laura Hollis." Urshanna purred with a seductive smile. "I have to say those web videos really don't do you justice."  
Laura gave her a once over, clearly unimpressed.  
"Is that your lame idea of seduction? Because I'm not impressed." She moved forward getting in Urshanna's face.  
"This, is my house. And that is my vampire you just chucked across the room super lesbian. It's obvious you could do much worse to me so either get it over with and kill me or you get the hell out of my way!"

*     *     *     *     *  
Broken Pieces  
*     *     *     *     *

"I'll be damned." Urshanna whispered.  
"Fuck my mother." Maddie exclaimed.  
Urshanna smirked, but her eyes remained on Laura.   
"Funny you should mention that."  
"Ew." Laura winced. Maddie turned up an eyebrow. "Laura?" Carmilla's voice croaked. No one had noticed that she had managed to stand. Urshanna stepped aside and nodded in her direction. Laura ran to the vampire's side. Carmilla pulled her close, a mixture of relief and confusion playing across her face.  
"That's impossible." She whispered.  
"You're right." Urshanna cut in. "At least, it should be."  
Carmilla shot her a look of suspicion.  
"I threw everything I had at her. And I do mean everything. Somehow . . . she's immune."  
The room grew silent again until Maddie began to cackle uncontrollably. Laura tried to hold back a grin.  
"I saw that." Maddie chided before resuming her laughing fit.  
"Ok what the hell did you do to my sister?" Carmilla demanded.  
"Oh relax sis." Maddie slurred.  
"Is she high?" Laura asked incredulously. "Can she even get high?"  
"It'll wear off in a couple of hours." Urshanna rolled her eyes. "You may want to get a hefty meal ready, though. She's gonna have one hell of a hangover. Serves her right for not listening!" She wagged her head in Maddie's direction.  
"I have let this go on long enough!" Carmilla snapped. "I want you. Out. Of my house!"  
"Carm stop it!" Laura cut in abruptly tugging on Carmilla's arms. " Just stop. We have to listen to her."  
Carmilla stared at Laura incredulously shaking her head.  
"She's clearly not going to leave until you give her an audience so you may as well just get it over with."  
"She's right Mircalla. You know I'm not going anywhere."  
"Shut up!" Carmilla growled.  
"Carm." Laura whispered.  
Carmilla yanked her arms free of Laura's hands, averting her eyes in anger.  
"Get out."  
Laura stepped back feeling the blow of her lover's animosity. Maddie was suddenly by her side guiding her towards the door.  
"C'mon Sandra Dee." She commanded in an unusually gentle tone.  
"Let's you and I get drunk while the boys work out their differences.

*     *     *     *     *  
The Kill  
*     *     *     *     *

Urshanna watched as Carmilla gripped the edge of the dresser she was hunched over. Her back was turned. Urshanna knew it was a feeble attempt to hide the emotions boiling within her. She also knew they would erupt by the end of their conversation. The realization of what she had to do made her sick. Carmilla spoke first.  
"You really do get some kind of sick pleasure from this don't you? I mean it must be more satisfying knowing you didn't even have to glamour her to get her to side with you." Carmilla shook at the rage threatening to tear her apart. Her fingers crushed the wood beneath them. Urshanna chuckled.  
"Gods Mircalla you really need to work on your poker face. It's pathetic."  
Carmilla whirled around fangs bared.  
"Fuck off!" She growled. Urshanna put her hand over her heart mockingly.  
"Aww, that stings sweetheart."  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Oh grow up." Urshanna scoffed as she began slinking towards the vampire. She smirked. "Besides, we both know that's not what you really want."  
"You're disgusting." Carmilla practically spit the words.  
Urshanna was suddenly toe to toe with her.  
"Awww c'mon." She chided shoving Carmilla back.  
"Don't touch me." Carmilla tried to bat her opponents hands away.  
"Why don't you make me?" Urshanna continued shoving her intermittently as she spoke. Her words oozed with the derision.  
"You're pissed off right? You hate me right? Well here's your chance to do something about it. Fucking come at me!"  
"I said don't fucking touch me!" Carmilla snapped loudly. Urshanna huffed with disdain.  
"Frankly I'm disappointed Carmilla. I thought you had more spirit. I clearly gave you too much credit.  Now Laura, she's got spunk."  
Carmilla bared her teeth hissing loudly. The jackal like smile once again took over Urshanna face.  
"She is going to be so fun to play with."  
By the time Urshanna spoke the last syllable of her sentence, Carmilla had already driven her head into the floor.

*     *     *     *     *  
Let's Get High And Have Fun  
*     *     *     *     *

Maddie and Laura stood in the cellar, carelessly scanning the shelves full of wine.  Varying degrees of dust coated the bottles of Carmilla's massive collection. Laura didn't consider herself a connoisseur, but watching her lover elate in the discovery of another rare vintage brought her joy.  
"What'll it be dear? Red or white?"  
Laura shrugged her shoulders and flinched as the first of many catastrophic crashes shook the ceiling. Maddie sighed.  
"Fuck it. Let's have all the wine. We'll just keep drinking until it's over." She began grabbing bottles at random.  
"Do you think it was a good idea to leave them alone together?"  
"Do you really think I'd be here feebly attempting to bond with you through the magical power of drink if I didn't?" Maddie replied casually. "Besides, Carm is pretty miffed at you right now. I figured it was best to put some space between you."  
Laura breathed deeply. "Fair point. Start with the red."  
Maddie smirked and shoved a long white nail into the cork removing it with ease. She drank greedily before handing it over to Laura.  
"That's a good Merlot."  
Laura knocked it back without hesitation taking several large gulps before handing it back.  
"Thanks."  
Maddie shook her head.  
"You are full surprises today. I'm still trying to figure out why you took Urshanna's side. You had to know my sister would take it personally." She took a quick slug and handed  it back.  
"It's too big a risk not to." Laura shrugged chugging the wine.  
"And ever since she got here . . .I've had this overwhelming feeling of familiarity. Like I know she's not lying. That she isn't here to hurt us. She's here to help. I mean the easiest assumption is that it's some kind of glamour or spell but . . ."  
"It's not." Maddie cut in. She had finished one bottle and had already opened another. Laura pointed at it excitedly momentarily forgetting the conversation.  
"That one tastes like raisins and gets you really drunk."  
Maddie chuckled lightly.  
"Seriously what strange homosexual egg did you hatch out of?"  
Laura could feel her cheeks burning. She could only resist so long before a giant grin exploded across her face.  
"Give me that!" she commanded grabbing the bottle from Maddie's hands and slugging it back. Maddie threw her head back in wild laughter. Laura's eyes grew watery as her body shook with her own silent giggling. This only fueled Maddie's hysterics.  
"You're killing me Gidget!"  
Laura abruptly stopped laughing, the bottle dropping to her side.  
"Shit." Maddie whispered as realization dawned on her.  
"Look don't get all sensitive on me. We were having a good time and I'd rather not kill my buzz over a slip of the tongue."  
Laura nodded as she took another three large gulps of wine.  
"I didn't want you to die. You might have royally pissed me off but I never wanted you dead. I really need you to know that."  
Maddie sighed heavily opening another bottle for herself.  
"Ok I guess we're doing this. Look, I hated you for a long time for what happened. I wasn't ready for it all to end. Especially not like that. But really, I only had myself to blame. I was so stubborn. So sure that the two of you wouldn't last. I could have prevented the way things went down. And maybe you were a bit too self righteous. But, the thing is, you proved every one of my assumptions wrong. Despite occasionally jumping to judgement, you never flinched away from who she was. You stayed by her side through everything."  
Maddie moved closer and put a hand on Laura's shoulder. Laura's already glassy eyes widened at the completely uncharacteristic gesture.  
"Laura my sister is alive because of you. I spent so much time thinking you weren't good enough for her when the truth is you're the only one who is."  
Tears cascaded from Laura's eyes as she wrapped Maddie in a giant hug without warning. Maddie stiffened at first and then reluctantly reciprocated with an embrace and a few pats to the back. Her touch was light but genuine.  
"Just so you know if you tell anyone about this I will have you strung up."  
Laura laughed into Maddie's chest. When she spoke her voice was muffled.  
"I'm really drunk."  
Maddie cackled and rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Ugh you humans! C'mon. This party is far from over but let's you and I get some food before we continue this little boozed up bonding sesh."  
Just then another loud crash exploded from upstairs.  
"On second thought maybe we should check in on the kids first."  
Laura nodded and began following Maddie back upstairs but stopped abruptly remembering something.  
"Actually Maddie wait."  
Maddie turned, raising an eyebrow at the woman's serious tone and quickening pulse.  
"There's something I want to talk to you about first."

*     *     *     *     *  
Control  
*     *     *     *     *  
A very large, very angry black cat had been repeatedly pouncing a slightly smaller wolf for about an hour. Even in animal form it was clear that Urshanna was growing weary of the game they were playing. As painful as it was, she knew she had to take things a step further. As Carmilla pounced again, Urshanna clamped down on the cat's neck and flung it across the room. Carmilla's claws shredded the floor as she scrambled to get her footing. They both shifted into human form as they stood eyeing each other up.  
"You ungrateful cow." Urshanna hissed.  
"Where would you be without me? What would have happened if I hadn't put a stop to Vordenberg's twisted plans for you? Do you really think your mother would have come to your aid? You know as well as I she would have left him to have his way with you just to teach you some sort of life lesson. Here I am trying to save your whiny, unappreciative ass. AGAIN! You know, for all the good it did me, I should have just minded my own business and let him defile your lifeless corpse!"  
Carmilla's rage ripped through her in one long, world shattering scream. Her eyes were wide and bulging and devoid of humanity. Urshanna felt her heart seize with regret as Carmilla fell upon her. There was no order or reason just fists beating, nails slashing, and Urshanna's head smashing into the floor. Over and over. Carmilla couldn't really think of anything. There was just a feeling . . .like this might go on forever and it would have, were it not for Laura's voice breaking through the void of her fractured mind.  
"Carm! Carm please stop!"  
"Laura!"  
Laura sprinted over to the pair on the floor before Maddie could stop her, forcing her body between them. She clutched Carmilla's wrists firmly in her hands bearing down with every bit of her human strength. They jerked back and forth together as Carmilla continued fighting. Her face was a hellish wreck of blood and tears. Laura yanked back hard.  
" Carm sweetie, look at me. Look at me!"  
Carmilla stopped suddenly, choking on her own breath. She shook her head, eyes bulging, mouth agape. Laura persisted.  
"Shhh it's done now. You can stop. You don't have to fight anymore." She whispered. Carmilla looked down at her bloody hands and collapsed into Laura's arms, crying softly. Laura could tell she was struggling not to completely fall apart. Her heart broke with every hitch of her lovers body.  
Urshanna remained still, her eyes shut, trying to pretend for the moment that she was anywhere else. Somewhere her self disgust couldn't reach her, couldn't consume her. But the smell of Carmilla's blood overtook her senses. Her eyes flew open in a panic. Maddie was already knealing beside them, a firm hand on Laura's shoulder.  
"We need to get her cleaned up. Now."  
Laura opened her mouth to speak but nodded instead, helping Maddie pull Carmilla to her feet. The vampire put up no resistance as they led her out of the room. Maddie threw a heated glance back in Urshanna's direction. She said nothing but Urshanna could hear her thoughts quite clearly.  
"I hope you know what the fuck you're doing."  
*     *     *     *     *


End file.
